Enough!
by CSI Salyards
Summary: There's only so much a girl can take. GrissomSara. Post-"Unbearable" Fic.
1. Enough!

_Enough!  
Pairing: Grissom/Sara  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: There's only so much a girl can take.  
Spoilers: This takes place the day following Grissom's dinner with Sophia. So anything that has happened during the first 5 seasons is fair game for spoilers in this fic. But I don't think any earth shattering spoilers should be present.  
Before you read: Well gang this is my first Grissom/Sara fic. After "Unbearable" I just couldn't hold back anymore! It may be a one shot, maybe more... we'll see how it goes I guess! I hope you like it! I live for feedback. : )_

_-_

11:00 p.m. and the start of another shift for night-shift supervisor Gil Grissom. Shutting the door to his Denali, Grissom walked casually into the Las Vegas Crime Lab. With a brief pit stop to pick up his messages, he walked the familiar path to his office, nodding a few greetings along the way. Flipping on the lights, Grissom flopped his briefcase on his desk atop a mound of paperwork. He raised his right brow at the site of the growing heap._ I'll get to that later. _He snorted. Even his own brain didn't believe that.

"Grissom" He whirled around to the sharp call of his name. Sara stood in his doorway, looking for all practical purposes like she wanted to kill something. Grissom's brows shot up. Like him for example.

"Sara? Something wrong" A look of fury crossed her features but she quickly battled it down. She was practically shaking with the urge to control herself. Grissom could only stare as she calmed herself down. But nothing prepared him for what she said next.

"You are such an ass hole." She said it softly with no emotion. But he felt like he'd been slapped. And honestly, he was a little ticked off.

"Sara I don't think I need to remind you that I'm your " She waved her hands to silence him.

"-Supervisor... yeah shut up I'm aware of that." Grissom had every intention to find out exactly what he had done to tick Sara off, but the glare he shot Sara make her think twice about any further speech. Grissom's voice was low and dangerous. _Shit_. _Pushed him too far_.

"Sara... shut the door and sit down." His tone left no room for argument, and with only a brief hesitation, Sara did what she was told. She plopped down in her seat like an angry 5 year old fresh off her latest temper tantrum. She almost shrieked when Grissom forced her chair around so she was facing him, standing in front of his desk. He looked down at her, arms crossed.

"Now... what the hell is this about Sara? I don't appreciate any of my CSI's walking into my office and calling me an ass hole. Let alone you." She narrowed her eyes at that last comment.

"Oh yeah Grissom... I'm REAL special to you aren't I" He closed his eyes for a moment, taking off his glasses to set them on his desk and pinching the bridge of his nose. He let out a long sigh.

"Sara... please. What did I do" She pursed her lips for a moment before calming again and speaking in a hushed tone.

"I came looking for you last night. You weren't in your office." She paused, looking down at Grissom's feet. "Front desk told me you'd left... with... with HER" She yelled the last word, all resemblance of calm gone, her rage coming back full force. Grissom didn't say a thing, so Sara continued. "I heard her in the hall today talking about the lovely dinner she'd had with you. At first I thought she'd asked you to dinner and you were just being nice... even if you couldn't show me the same courtesy. Imagine my surprise when I heard you asked her. You son of a bitch... I really mean nothing to you don't I" She sounded like she was about to cry, but when she looked back up at Grissom, he saw the same cold rage in her eyes.

For almost a full minute, Grissom just stared down at Sara. Anger, hurt, frustration, confusion, and every other emotion Gil could put a name to passed through his brain. Of course it was nothing new for Grissom to be speechless in front of Sara but... for the first time Grissom felt completely at a loss. What the hell did was he supposed say to that? He took a calming breath.

"I don't understand why that is any of your business Sara-." He held up his hand to silence her retort before she could fire it off. "Yes Sara. I took Sophia out to dinner. Last week I went out to dinner with Catherine. In fact I go out to dinner with Catherine a couple times a month. You know that right" Sara still looked angry, but she nodded. "And why is it that doesn't bother you" Sara sighed.

"Because it's Catherine." Grissom raised his trademark eyebrow.

"And why is Sophia different" He asked. Sara responded instantly.

"Because she is." Grissom couldn't help but feel flattered at Sara's obvious jealousy, but it was also rather frustrating. Taking yet another deep breath, Grissom knelt down in front of Sara, blue eyes meeting brown.

"No Sara. Not different at all." He thought a moment before continuing. "You must have caught her talking just before she left." Sara snorted.

"Left? Shift just started."

"Left for good, Sara." Sara's eyes snapped open wide.

"She quit" Grissom nodded.

"That's why I took her out to dinner. Like it or not Sara she was a good CSI and the lab will miss her." Grissom kept his eyes locked with Sara's, waiting for a reaction. He finally got one. She burst into tears. She babbled incoherently as she sobbed but Grissom could make out a few words. Sorry, stupid, and idiot to name a few. All of which he knew were directed at herself and no longer at him. With a small smirk, he opened his arms to Sara and she willing went into them crying into his right shoulder as he wrapped his arms comfortingly around her. He held her like that for a few minutes, rubbing her back gently as she sobbed. Eventually, her tears subsided and Grissom gently pulled back from her. He smiled, wiping a few stray tears from her face with his thumbs.

"Sara..." He sighed. _No Gil. No stuttering. No excuses. Just... talk to her. _He started again. "Dinner with Catherine is just... just dinner with Catherine. The same with Sophia. Dinner with you Sara... it would be... God Sara it would be dinner with you." Sara felt tears sliding down her face again as she heard the emotion in his voice. She understood. She smiled at him, a genuine smile that lit up her face and her eyes. It was a smile Grissom didn't realize how much he'd missed until that second. _Ask her to dinner Gil. A real dinner. _He opened his mouth to do just that - and was promptly silenced as Sara closed the distance between them and caught his lips in a searing kiss.

His eyes opened wide for a fraction of a second as his normally quick-to-process brain fought to process what was happening. But no matter what logic Grissom tried to use that convince himself this was wrong... it felt too damn right. With a low groan, he opened his mouth and let Sara's tongue duel with his own. She let out a distinctly feminine whimper of delight as she knelt down on the floor and pressed her body close to Gil's. There hands were all over each other. The damn had finally broke and to hell if they weren't going to enjoy every moment of it. Turning her body slightly to she didn't hit the chair, Grissom laid Sara down on the office floor and covered her body with his own. Removing his mouth from hers to prevent suffocating, Grissom latched his mouth onto Sara's neck and bit down. Hard. She cried out from the pain and pleasure of it. And that sound ripping from her throat brought Grissom crashing back to reality. He looked down at Sara in shock, his eyes darkened with passion. Her deep brown eyes appeared almost black as she stared up at him with the same look on her face. He was on top of Sara. On his office floor. Grissom couldn't help it. He laughed.

Sara stared at him as Grissom laughed and laughed, his belly shaking on top of her. The sensation was almost erotic but Sara was too busy watching how unbelievably handsome he looked when he laughed. When he truly laughed. Finally, he stopped, rolling off the side of Sara and wiping the tears from his eyes. They both sat up, and Sara smirked at Grissom when he looked at her.

"What's so funny" She asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know. Making love to you on the floor of my office, while incredibly tempting, just might not be the best course of action don't you think" She smiled. Then for the second time that evening, Grissom shocked the hell out of Sara.

"Let's go to my place." Sara didn't think it was possible for her grin to get any bigger, but she was proven wrong as her grin stretched further across her face in response to Grissom's invitation.

"What about dinner" She asked sweetly. Grissom laughed.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be."

TBC?


	2. Repercussions

**Chapter 2: Repercussions**

Still feeling a bit weak in the knees, Sara kept a grin plastered to her face as Grissom helped her to her feet.

"Uh, Griss" He raised a brow.

"Yes"

"As much as I'd love to... ummm... go to your place... it's 11:05. We can't just leave." He smiled at her and nodded.

"You're right of course." He sighed dramatically. "It's going to be a long 8 hours. But I think we'll manage." He winked. "To be continued" Sara's face lit up again.

"You bet your ass to be continued." He chuckled at her and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Watch your language young lady."

"Yes boss." Sara turned to leave the office. Grissom watched as the grin she wore fell quickly from her face. He frowned when her expression changed completely to... panic? _What the- _Grissom turned and felt his face instantly turn crimson. There, standing in the hallway with expressions that could only be described as "shit-eating-grins" stood Catherine, Warrick, Nick, and Greg. Grissom swore softly under his breath. The odds that those four would be in the hallway at the same time were staggering... let alone being there to witness... well... what they'd undoubtedly just witnessed. Sara mumbled something that sounded like "I'll talk to you later" as she lowered her head and opened the door to walk briskly down the hall towards the break room. Greg peeled off quickly after her closely followed by Nick and then Warrick. Catherine stood in the hall...still wearing a shit-eating-grin. Grissom cleared his throat, allowing his supervisor face to take over again.

"Something I can help you with Catherine" He called out. She shook her head, still smiling.

"Nope." With that, she turned and walked away... no doubt heading to the break room. Grissom moved behind his desk and sat down. He snatched his reading glasses off the desk and twirled them between his fingers. _Well_, he thought as he put on his glasses, _this is going to be an interesting evening_. With that, he did the one thing he thought might take his mind off Sara... he tackled the mound of paperwork.

-

"Guys... guys this isn't funny... guys I'm serious! GUYS" Catherine walked into the break room just in time to see Nick, Warrick, and Greg back Sara into a corner. Sara noticed Catherine and shot her a pleading look. _Help me_. Catherine chuckled.

"All right guys break it up. Let the poor girl breathe." Nick laughed at that.

"Yeah she does look a little oxygen deprived after the last few minutes doesn't she" Warrick slapped Nick playfully on the back of the head but was unable to hide the smile on his face. Catherine sat down in front of her locker glancing over at Sara who still stood rooted to her spot in the corner.

"Sara really... we're happy for you. You know that right" Even Greg nodded at that.

"I don't know how Grissom held out this long without jumping your bones anyway."

"Greg" Catherine shrieked. "Honestly..." She shook her head in disgust. Sara cleared her throat.

"Did anyone one else see" Nick shrugged, Warrick shrugged, Greg shrugged... Catherine looked thoughtful before she spoke.

"I don't know Sara... I mean... we only walked by on... umm... well the part where you were already on the floor. But the lab's a busy place... anyone could have seen you two in there." Sara turned red and groaned.

"Great... just great." Nick put a comforting hand on Sara's shoulder.

"It'll all work out Sara. Don't worry about it. Just keep your lips to yourself when you're at the lab from now on OK" She laughed and slugged him on the shoulder.

"I'll try."

-

The night shift progressed as normal at the crime lab. Luckily things were relatively slow that night allowing Grissom to get caught up on the mound of paperwork at his desk. Sara and Greg were processing a DB found drowned in a public swimming pool. Grissom actually suspected it was accidental, but he'd leave Sara and Greg to figure out the details. Forgetting how long it took to process paperwork, Grissom was surprised when he glanced at this watch to see it was already 6:00 a.m. _Good. Shifts almost over_. _The next few hours are going to be... interesting. _Before his brain could take a rather R-rated turn his thoughts were interrupted by a rather irate Conrad Ecklie storming into his office.

"Grissom! My office... NOW." He stormed out as quickly as he had stormed in. Grissom took his glasses off slowly. _Here come the fireworks_. Setting his glasses on his desk, Grissom got up and walked to Conrad Ecklie's office. Knocking on Ecklie's door he was promptly waved in with an annoyed look.

"Close the door Gil." Grissom shut the door and sat down in front of Ecklie's desk. "I trust you know why you're here Gil" Grissom nodded.

"Sara." Ecklie looked a bit miffed at the simple statement.

"CSI Sidle yes. Several individuals have approached me this morning saying they saw you and CSI Sidle engaged in a rather stunning display of emotion in the middle of your office. Care to explain" Grissom thought this would be a difficult conversation to have with someone he disliked as much as he disliked Conrad Ecklie. To Grissom's surprise, the words came out easily.

"Have you ever been so in love that you couldn't breathe Conrad? Ever wanted to chuck it all and just run off with her forever" Ecklie for his part, looked a bit like a bloated fish at the revelation Grissom had just laid out before him. He waited for Grissom to continue, but Grissom simply waited for Ecklie to respond. Clearing his throat, Ecklie finally did.

"That's not what this conversation is about Gil" Grissom cut him off with his soft interjection.

"-Yes Conrad... That's exactly what this is about." Grissom sighed, pleased that it appeared Ecklie was actually going to listen to his explanation before he lost his job. "Conrad... I don't feel that I owe you an explanation for what happened nor do I feel like giving you a blue print of my feelings for Sara. But I do want you to know two things. What happened in my office was the result of five years in pent up emotions. Hell it was five years of stupidity on my part. It had not happened previously, and it will not happen again while Sara and I are in our place of business. I hope you can understand that Conrad." Ecklie's response came instantly.

"I can." Now it was Grissom's turn to impersonate a bloated fish. He opened his mouth several times in an attempt to speak, but found only small sputtering sounds left his throat. Ecklie smirked. And for a change, it wasn't an evil one... just an honest to god smirk of amusement. "Gil I know our past hasn't exactly been... well let's avoid the sugar coating and just say we don't like either other." Gil couldn't prevent a bubble of laughter from sneaking out at that comment. Ecklie continued. "And I am upset that you and Sidle couldn't keep your personal lives out of the office." He paused. "But... I do know what it's like to lose control Gil. I really do." He sighed. "You've put me in a tough situation though Gil." Grissom nodded.

"For that I do apologize." Grissom said quietly. Ecklie nodded.

"Don't let it happen again OK" Was Ecklie's response. Grissom's eyes damn near fell out of his head.

"That's it" Grissom asked. Ecklie nodded.

"That's it Gil. Just remember this... there's going to be a lot of talk in those hallways about you and Sidle. My job isn't to defend the two of you. You're going to have to deal with the repercussions of this incident... not me. Understood" Grissom nodded, unable to prevent a small smile from forming on his lips.

"I don't care what people say. The only thing worse would be not having Sara in my life." Ecklie nodded as Grissom stood and shook his hand. He turned to leave the office but stopped short and turned back to Ecklie. "Conrad" Ecklie looked up from his desk. "Thank you."


	3. Now, where were we?

**Chapter 3: Now... where were we?**

Sara and Greg walked down the hall to the break room after finishing up observing their vics autopsy. Doc Robbins found no sign of fowl play. Blunt force trauma to the head, drowning in water that had already been tested as what was found in her lungs... all signs pointed to a tragic accident. Sara sighed. Life really was precious.

"Penny for your thoughts" Greg inquired as he handed her a cup of coffee. Sara smiled.

"You'll think it's corny." She said as she took the mug from him. Greg smirked.

"Everything that comes out of my mouth is corny... so no I won't." Sara laughed at that before turning serious again and taking a seat with her mug of coffee.

"I was just thinking about our drowning vic Cindy Dalton. I mean... we see accidental death all the time in this field. And it's no more or less tragic than a murder..." She sighed. "I guess I was just thinking how precious life is that's all..." She smirked again. "Corny huh" Greg for a change looked serious when he responded.

"Not corny at all Sara." He paused. "Now shagging your boss on the floor of his office... THAT'S corny" He ducked as Sara hurled a magazine at his head. Greg laughed and Sara couldn't help but follow suit. Their laughter was interrupted by Nick entering the break room. The expression on his face was unreadable, but Sara knew something was wrong when he looked at her. _Was that pity? _Sara frowned slightly and set down her coffee mug.

"Nick, what's wrong" Nick didn't look like he was too keen on sharing whatever information he had, but with a shrug of his shoulders he did.

"Ecklie called Grissom into his office a little while ago." Sara's heart froze. _Oh no_. In an instant Sara was on her feet and walking purposefully to Grissom's office. _Shit shit shit I probably got him fired. Hell we might both be fired. Oh shit Grissom I'm sorry._ She knocked gently on his open door to find Grissom behind a significantly smaller stack of paperwork. While the thought to make a sarcastic remark about Grissom actually finishing paperwork for a change crossed Sara's mind, the issue of whether or not the two of them still had jobs won out. Sara walked in and sat down in front of Grissom's desk. He raised his eyebrows at the look of concern on her face, but waited patiently for her to explain.

"I heard you talked to Ecklie. What happened" Grissom opened his mouth to respond to Sara's question but was cut off before he had the chance. "God Griss I'm so sorry! He fired you didn't he? Damn it I just couldn't keep my stupid lips to myself... Griss I'm sorry"

"Sara" She stopped at Grissom's frantic call of her name. He smiled then, holding up his hands in an attempt to calm her. "I'm not fired. And to answer your next questions I'm still a supervisor and you're still employed by the Las Vegas Crime Lab." Sara frowned slightly.

"Why" She asked. Grissom had to laugh at that.

"You sound disappointed" Sara glared at that.

"Of course I'm not disappointed! But... that IS why Ecklie called you into his office right? Because of... us" _Us. _Sara couldn't help but thinking. _Damn that sounds good. _

"Yes Sara... Ecklie heard about our... encounter."

"And we still have our jobs"

"We still have our jobs"

"Why" Grissom laughed again at Sara.

"You already asked that." Sara glared at him.

"Then cut the crap and tell me what happened" Grissom held up his hands again, this time in defense of any projectiles Sara might be considering throwing in his general direction.

"Calm down Honey..." He chuckled. "You won't believe me but this is the honest truth... he's overlooking it. All we got was a slap on the hand with a stern 'Don't let it happen again.' That's the whole story." _That and declaring my undying love for you... but that's a story for another time. _Sara raised an eyebrow.

"You're sure the real Ecklie wasn't abducted by aliens, right" Grissom laughed.

"As sure as I can be." His expression softened and the pitch of his voice lowered a bit. "Shifts over... let's go home." Sara blushed and cleared her throat.

"Separate cars" She asked. Grissom shook his head and rose from his desk. He held out his hand to help Sara up from her chair which she took willingly.

"I think we both know that's not necessary." He winked at her and maneuvered her in front of him as he followed her out of his office. Turning off the lights and locking his office door, Grissom and Sara walked down the hall. A blind man couldn't have missed the matching smirks on Sara and Grissom's faces as they left the lab side by side.

-

_OK folks, this is where the PG-13 portion of our story ends. The rules of this site prevent me from continuing the NC-17 portion of this story here. I do encourage those of you that are of age and wish to read more (cough smut cough) to follow me to the adult fan fiction counterpart to this website. Simply search for "Enough" and you shall find it! If you don't find it, it might not be published there yet so please be patient! Or feel free to email me and I'll give you the direct link. _

_Thanks again to all my kind reviewers!_


End file.
